


Everything

by nagaplz



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaplz/pseuds/nagaplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill from the_eagle_kink meme on LJ; Esca is perfectly willing to top from the bottom. Marcus is such a traditional Roman that he can't wrap his mind around this being possible much less the fact that he's involved in it. Esca finds this deeply, quietly hilarious, even as he bends his master to his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Marcus was a true Roman in every sense of the word to Esca; ignorant, arrogant, naive and _proper_. The ways of civilized people greatly differed from that of the barbarians, in ways that made greater sense to those in rule than to those being ruled.

Esca watches as his former master strains against his smaller more compact body, the Roman wants more but doesn’t know how to ask, so Esca takes it from him. His hands dig into the Roman’s back pulling the larger man more on top of him and into him and he rolls his hips up to met a harsh thrust that brings pleasure to them both.

“ _More_.” Esca demands in his native tongue. Scratching at Marcus’ sides with blunt fingers and dipping low to run his smaller hands over the back of the Roman’s thighs to bring them even closer. He wants to feel Marcus every movement, breath and pleasure.

Marcus tries his best to meet Esca’s uncontrolled demands but even Esca can feel the way his injured legs shakes with too much strain and that the roman will not say anything about the pain for fear of dishonoring himself.

Purposely putting pressure on Marcus’ old leg wound, Esca brings their mouths together harshly. Biting off the grunt and whine of displeasure that comes from Marcus and Esca uses his tongue to further silence and distract his Roman as he rolls him onto his back with ease.

“Esca this is not—“Markus’ breathing is heavy as he struggles to regain his position above Esca. The lithe body is unyielding to him, to his clumsy efforts to regain himself; this is too vulnerable for an ex-soldier, too submitting for a Roman.

“Your mouth needs to remain closed for this to work, Roman.” Esca teased harshly, his hands looked too small and skinny as he splayed them over Markus’ chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. “You have done your part,”—Esca rolls his hips to show his meaning, ripping a low moan from Marcus’ mouth as Esca’s heated body settles over his once more—“now, quiet.”

Markus’ glare is heated and deadly but it’s lost on Esca, he doesn’t care if this isn’t a proper way for a man to be taken or if Rome didn’t agree with his wants or their needs. Positioning his feet on the bed he leans back, hands on Marcus’ knees as he gives them both pleasure the way he (and Marcus) needs.

The Roman’s hands draw up around his waist, urging the smaller man on and Esca can’t help but notice how those large hands nearly wrap around his entire waist. He is certain one of his hands could encase his entire manhood; it angers and excites him into moving faster, digging his fingers into Markus’ leg to show the battle wasn’t over.

“You irritated me,” Esca sucks in a deep breath, running his hands over the scars that littered over Markus’ chest, resisting the urge to dig his fingers into that flesh to rip them out. “You, who is brave and stupid enough to trust a slave still has needs of doing things _properly_.”

Esca lets Marcus’ hands work over his hips as he brings their mouths together, gently but urgent.

“I am a Roman.” Marcus breaths and Esca shushes him with his mouth again and pulls at his shoulder to get him into a sitting position. Their pace quickens and Esca doesn’t let Marcus touch him, tells him to brace himself with his hands.

“You’d be so much greater if you were not.”

“You are too rough.” Marcus groans, ignoring the others harsh words, knowing them to be a trap of sorts.

“And you are too foolish.” Esca challenges with his eyes, wrapping his arms around Marcus’ thick neck and rolling his hips again while quickening his pace against Marcus. “Move your legs up.”

Marcus obeys and sighs in relief as he feels some of the strain in his arms lessen as he balances his weight throughout his body evenly. And then hisses when the smaller man’s hands dig into his scalp to jerk his head closer to his own.

“Don’t lose your focus, Roman.” Esca growls, Marcus can feel the others erection strain against his stomach and it makes his own twitch happily. He brings a hand up to wrap around it and Esca was right as it closes around his whole member, surrounding it with heat.

Marcus grins as Esca lets out a low moan, moving his hips faster; losing the brutal rhythm he had set. Tangling his own hand with Marcus’, he controls the slide of their fingers against him, not letting the Roman even have this to himself.

“You irritate me.”

“So you’ve said.” Marcus grips the back of Esca’s head with his unoccupied hand and pulls him into a kiss, letting his hand fall down the smaller man’s slick back to cup at his ass. “You have no right to say that to me.”

“I have every right.” Esca bites back, pushing the Roman’s mouth away to sink his teeth into Marcus’ neck; riding him harder. They were on edge, gripping each other tighter and sliding together with more force than rhythm. “ _More_ ,”—Esca breaths into Marcus’ ear, a whisper only meant for the other—“ _I want everything of you_.”


End file.
